ron_rolfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinci
Vinci "The age of magic is over. You have harnessed the might of technology and revel in its power. Steel and steam are at your command. Your ingenuity will forge them into a supreme force of the future." The Vinci '''are a Steampunk human civilization whose domain lies in the western part of Aio's main continent. Though the Vinci are fairly unified culturally, their lands are politically fragmented, and petty conflict is very common. The Vinci people are technological innovators, utilizing heavy industry, advanced manufacturing techniques, distinctive Heroes and state of the art prototype technology to match the magic of the Alin or the alien might of the Cuotl. "Masters of metal, steam, and clockwork, the Vinci rely on ingenuity and industry to realize their ambitions. Unfortunately, much of their striving is direct inward--the Vinci city-states are, at best, a loosely connected affiliation of uneasy alliances. At worst, they are a network of bitter enemies, unified only by their methods of destruction." - Excerpt from the Manual about the Vinci. History The Vinci tribes have recently discovered the power of technology and have exploited it to modernize their ways of life. While some Vinci clans are slower to adopt, such as the Condottieri, most of the other factions started mass industry while the brightest minds continue to find new ways to create new inventions to pave the way for the civilization. The most notable innovator was a man simply known as 'The Great Inventor' rumored to have spearheaded the Vinci's revolution although young minds have followed in his footsteps after his passing. Steam, Electricity, Airships, gunpowder and clockwork engineering distinguishes the Vinci from their neighbors as well as their unique heroes, whom use gadgets and modified vehicles to lead the charge against their enemies. Two major factions contest to unify the splinter factions under one flag: Venucci, led the megalomaniac Doge, a military dictator backed by a loyal army sought to rule by force and his industrial might is represented by his personal super weapon: The Doge Hammer; a massive mobile heavy artillery piece capable of leveling entire cities. The other side is the Mianans, led by a house of lords, mainly Petruzzo and Giacomo fight to keep the peace over the other counties and to stop the Doge and his ambitious plots. Their diplomatic approach to winning allies is a more subtle way, compared to their rival. Vinci Buildings Every Tribe has a common set of buildings with a spin on each one to instill their uniqueness and quality in their own way. The Vinci's mechanized buildings are vast and intricate with their special structures, allowing firm bonuses on the field and outside the field. * The City ** The City Starts off meager, being only one structure, but can expand to have 4 districts built and link to the city. These districts are the Military District, the Merchant District, the unique Industrial District, and the Palace District. * The Barracks ** Builds three types of ground units which serve as frontline troops: The Imperial Musketeers, The Clockwork Man, and the Clockwork Spider. * The Aerodrome ** Build four types of air units which range from support to hit and run units: The Scout Flyer, The Pirata Flyer, The Air Destroyer, and the Cargo Dirigible. * The Steam Fortress ** Builds two types of ground siege units and a super unit, The Steam Fortress additionally also serves as a defense building in which launches missiles at a fast speed. Pushes National Borders. Builds the Steam Cannon, the Juggernaut, and the Land Leviathan super unit. * The Defense Tower ** A strong general defense tower that has a dead zone around the base of the building. * The Research Lab ** A special Vinci building that when constructed, grants 2 Research Points and has a selection of 8 buildings in which to upgrade into, providing additional Research Points and in turn becomes useful to you. ** The Research Lab can turn into... *** A Telescope, granting 1 Research Points and long distance vision in a narrow cone of any direction to your liking. *** A Borehole, granting 2 Research Points and generates a small income of Timonium or Wealth, can be improved. *** A Calculator, granting 3 Research Points and allows you to convert Timonium to Wealth and vice versa, can be improved. *** A Glorious Statue, granting 3 Research points, and allows you to create 2 additional units in the name of the Doge: His Elite Guard and his Doge Walker, also provides bonus attack to nearby friendly units. *** A Timonium Smelter, granting 5 Research Points, and automatically creates a constant stream of free Clockwork Men, but are subject to population cap, also repairs nearby mechanical units. *** A Nullifier, Granting 7 Research Points and disables the use of powers and spells across the entire map for a few seconds. *** A Bunker Fort, Granting 7 Research Points, and doubling as a Steam Fortress with extremely high durability and powerful National Border push. *** A Doomcannon, granting 9 Research Points and allows you to fire one of three types of shells with a long cooldown which launches deadly long range bombs onto the field. * The Prototype Factory ** A Special Vinci building that is spawned near your starting City when starting a game, provides 1 free Visit before needing Industrial Districts. * Mine ** Bolsters a Timonium field's mine rate and can produce Miners. Can be improved. Vinci Units Every Tribe has 2 types of units: Ground and Air units, each with their own style of play, usage and quality and are created from various buildings. * Barracks Units ** Imperial Musketeers: *** Small Vinci Soldier unit with ranged attack, can shift into one of three tactics to change fighting style, can storm Cities. ''Best against lightly armored foes.'' ** Clockwork Men: *** Medium Clockwork unit which bolster nearby Clockwork Men and knocks down small targets. ''Best against small ground foes.'' ** Clockwork Spider: *** Medium Clockwork unit with tramples smaller target, has an anti-air attack while moving and has a Web ability. ''Best against small ground foes and lightly armored foes.'' * Aerodrome Units. ** Scout Flyer: *** Small scout air unit, cannot attack. Fast with long line of sight, later upgrades give it 3 abilities of varying degrees. ** Pirata Flyer: *** Medium air unit, can attack while moving. ''Best against lightly armored air targets.'' ** Cargo Dirigible: *** Large support air unit, cannot attack. Supplies and Transports units. ** Air Destroyer: *** Large air unit, slow yet powerful air fortresses which can bolster firepower for short periods of time. ''Best against concentrations of ground targets.'' * Steam Fortress Units. ** Steam Cannon: *** Large Siege unit: powerful and slow siege attacks which cause strong splash damage but has a deadzone around itself. ''Best against buildings, also usable against personnel.'' ** Juggernaut: *** Large tank unit, slow yet very durable, also very strong in damage, powerful trample. Can fire while moving. ''Best Against ground foes of all types, and large air targets.'' ** Land Leviathan: *** Gargantuan Super Unit, very slow yet extremely durable, has powerful attack against both land an air units, has three abilities to benefit itself and crush its enemies, only one instance exists. * Glorious Statue units: ** Doge's Elite Guards *** Small Elite Soldiers, slightly above regular Musketeers. ''Best against lightly armored foes.'' ** Doge Walker *** Medium tank unit, powerful trample and firing while moving. ''Best against ground foes of all types.' * Mine unit: ** Miner *** A Timonium miner, can be upgraded to have an attack via Prototype Lab or replaced later on. * Prototype Factory produces several types of units stated below in the 'Prototype Factory' header. Vinci Heroes Through out the campaign you meet a variety of Vinci heroes, but the focus will mainly be on the three Skirmish heroes you get to pick, for the other heroes in the Campaign, refer to the highlighted text fourteen words behind this one. Every Hero in their Tribe starts off cheap but continually gets more expensive to create others, losing a hero reduces the cost down to the previous price. Initially, the first hero of any choice costs 100 Timonium and 100 Wealth, the second hero of any choice costs 400 Timonium and 400 Wealth, the third hero costs 700 Timonium and 700 Weath, air heroes cost 50 Timonium and 50 Wealth more to create. * Giacomo, Inventor of Miana. ** "The city of Miana has a long history of producing inventive geniuses--Giacomo Giamba is one of its proudest sons." ** Giacomo provides bonus 1 Research Point for each level he gains and all Clockwork Units gain bonus health for each level he gains. * The Doge, Ruler of Venucci. ** "Though lacking Giacomo's innate brilliance, the Doge of Venucci has a powerful array of technological weapons that compensate in power for what they lack in elegance." ** The Doge has units produce 5% faster for each level he has, increases damage to his Glorious Statue Units and Steam Fortress units, save for the super-unit. * Lenora, Pirata Captain ** "Lenora's fearless nature and skill as a pilot allow her to perform acts of daring combat and ruthless piracy." ** Lenora provides +10 wealth income for each level she has and flying units gain bonus attack range and Line of sight for each level she has. The First Hero summoned starts at Level 1 and only has their first ability at the first level. As recovery for summoning extra heroes, the 2nd Hero is summoned at 2nd level, and has their first ability at the second level and second ability at first level, the 3rd Hero is summoned at the 3rd level, and has their first ability at the third level, the second ability at 2nd level, and the 3rd ability at 1st level. Vinci Research Each Tribe has a National Power and Four Technology Tracks. The Vinci have 'Industrial Devastation' as their National Power, which allows them to lay waste to large swaths of enemy land and wreak destruction on buildings and any ground units unlucky enough to be caught in its path. The Vinci's four technology track consists of Politics, Prosperity, Scavenge, and Mining. All level I research costs 1 Research Point, All level II research costs 2 Research Points, All level III research costs 4 Research Points, and requires a Large City, and all Level IV research costs 7 Research Points and requires a Great City. Politics: "Increases borders and attrition. Reduces cost of neutral sites. Reduces damage taken when Storming." * Politics I: ** National Borders +2. ** Attrition Damage to enemies. *** 0.25 Attrition Damage Per Second ** Cost to purchase sites and cities reduced by 10%. ** Storm times reduced by 5%. ** Soldiers lose 25% less health while storming. * Politics II: ** National Borders +5. ** Additional attrition damage to enemies. *** 0.50 Attrition Damage Per Second ** Cost to purchase sites and cities reduced by 20%. ** Storm times reduced by 10%. ** Soldier lose 50% less health while storming. * Politics III: ** National Borders +10. ** Additional attrition damage to enemies. *** 1 Attrition Damage Per Second ** Cost to purchase sites and cities reduced by 30%. ** Storm times reduced b 15%. ** Soldiers lose 75% less health while storming. * Politics IV: ** National Borders +18. ** Additional attrition damage to enemies. *** 2.15 Attrition Damage Per Second ** Cost to purchase sites and cities reduced by 50%. ** Storm times reduced by 20%. ** Soldiers lose 100% less health while storming. Prosperity: "Allows units to heal while in friendly territory. Generates Wealth income." * Prosperity I: ** Units auto-heal in friendly territory. (Must be stationary.) *** Heals 1 Health per second ** Increases Wealth income by 10. * Prosperity II: ** Units heal faster. *** Heals 2 Health per second ** Units begin healing immediately upon stopping. ** Increases Wealth income by 20. * Prosperity III: ** Units heal faster. *** Heals 4 Health per second ** Increases Wealth income by 40. * Prosperity IV: ** Units heal faster. *** Heals 7 Health per second ** Increases Wealth income by 80. Scavenge: "Generates resources from killed friendly and enemy units, and reduces enemy attrition effects." * Scavenge I: ** Gain Wealth when enemy units are destroyed. (Wealth is comparative to value of unit.) ** Provides a small refund when units die. (Wealth is comparative to value of unit.) ** Steal 100% of the plunder when one of your buildings is destroyed. ** Your units in enemy territory receive 10% less attrition damage. * Scavenge II: ** Increases Wealth when enemy units are destroyed. ** Increases refund when units die. ** Supply radius increased. ** Your units in enemy territory receive 20% less attrition damage. * Scavenge III: ** Increases Wealth when enemy units are destroyed. ** Increases refund when units die. ** Supply radius increased. ** Units do not take attrition damage unless moving or fighting. ** Your units in enemy territory receive 35% less attrition damage. * Scavenge IV: ** Increases Wealth when enemy units are destroyed. ** Increases refund when units die. ** Supply radius increased. ** Your units in enemy territory receive 50% less attrition damage. Mining: "Enables National Power of Industrial Devastation and generates Timonium income." * Mining I: ** Increases Timonium income by 10. ** Activates the Vinci national power, Industrial Devastation, which causes...enemies in a wide area. * Mining II: ** Increases Timonium income by 20. ** Increases the area and damage of Industrial Devastation. * Mining III: ** Increases Timonium income by 40. ** Increases the area and damage of Industrial Devastation. * Mining IV: ** Increases Timonium income by 80. ** Increases the area and damage of Industrial Devastation. Prototype Factory The Vinci's signature building of ingenuity is the Prototype Factory, where game-changing researches, while little, vastly effect the style of play the Vinci can play at. The Prototype Factory grants you one 'visit' at the start of the game. To gain more Visits, you must build an Industrial District. There are 7 Tiers of Prototypes, giving you three options where you must pick one and the other two are discarded. This goes on until 'Final Tier Prototypes' where you are left with the same three prototypes, but the price of the visits increases by one for each visit starting at 2. Tier 1 Prototypes. * Armed Civilians ** Miners, Caravans, and Transports created 50% faster. ** All your new and existing Miners increase to 120 health and can attack. ** All your new and existing Caravans increases to 400 health and can attack. * 1 Spy Scout Flyer ** Create 1 Spy Scout ** Taking this prototype also increases all Scout Flyers' health by 20% and speed by 10% * Clockwork Mining ** Create 1 Clockwork Miner. ** Permanent +2 mining rate bonus to all your Clockwork Miners. Tier 2 Prototypes. * Superior Training ** Ground units receive +10% attack and trample. * 1 Clockwork Sniper ** Create 1 Clockwork Sniper. ** Taking this prototype also increases all Clockwork Men's melee attack by 10% and health by 5%. * 2 Clockwork Miners ** Create 2 Clockwork Miner ** Use to extract additional materials at Timonium deposits. ** Clockwork Miners are also tougher and stronger than regular miners. Tier 3 Prototypes. * Monoculars ** All Vinci units gain +10% ranged attack, +20% line-of-sight (or LoS), and +10% speed. * 1 Burrowing Spider ** Create 1 Burrowing Spider. ** Taking this prototype also increases all Clockwork Spiders' anti-air attack by 10% and trample by 10%. * 3 Clockwork Miners ** Create 3 Clockwork Miner. ** Use to extract additional materials at Timonium deposits. ** Clockwork Miners are also tougher and stronger than regular miners. Tier 4 Prototypes. * Infiltration Tactics ** Cities captured faster. (never stated how fast.) ** Cost to purchase sites and cities reduced by 10%. ** Soldiers required to storm sites and cities reduced by 35%. * Recruit Zeke ** Create the experimental multifunction robot Zeke. ** Defense Towers and Steam Fortresses gain +10% health. * 4 Clockwork miners ** Create 4 Clockwork miner ** Use to extract additional materials at Timonium deposits. ** Clockwork Miners are also tougher and stronger than regular miners. Tier 5 Prototypes. * Giacomo's Gift ** Cuts research time for advances by 100% ** Cuts research time for prototypes by 100% ** Cuts research time for unit upgrades by 100% ** Cuts research time for hero powers by 50% * 2 Gun Flyers ** Create 2 Gun Flyers ** Taking this prototype also increases all Pirata Flyers' anti-air attack by 10% and speed by 5% * Clockwork Foreman ** Create 1 Clockwork Foreman. ** Clockwork Foreman mines at +15, and enhances all miners at his mine by +7. Tier 6 Prototypes. * Med Packs ** Vinci units gain +10% Health, and +5% attack. * 1 Siege Zeppelin ** Create 1 Siege Zeppelin. ** Taking this prototype also increases all Steam Cannon's siege attack by 25%. * Improved Mines ** All Mines increase output by an additional +2. Tier 7 Upgrades. * Improved Military Buildings ** Buildings Auto-Repair. ** New Buildings: Upgrade to Super Steam Fortress, Upgrade to Improved Tower. ** Improved Towers are cheaper, stronger, and faster to build. * 1 Destroyer Transport ** Create 1 Destroyer Transport ** Taking this prototype also increases all Air Destroyers' ground attack by 15% and health by 5%. * Mechanization ** All Mines you have built gain the ability to create Clockwork Miners. (replaces Miners/Armed Miners.) Final Tier Upgrades. * A Princely Gift ** Gain 600 Wealth. * Increased Production ** Increases production speed by 10% and reduces costs by 5%. (diminishing benefits upon each use) * Free Juggernauts ** Create 1 Ultra Juggernaut.